


Holding Hands

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Feeling better? Warmer?” David repeats his question. Still with his mesmerizing smile.</p><p>Sergio nods. He can’t say a word. Can’t really think about anything but the fact that David is now holding his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr request.  
> Prompt: Who reaches for the other’s hand first?

If there is one thing that Sergio can never get used to from England, it is the weather. He looks up to the sky as he walks out to the training ground. It just doesn’t make sense to him, that even under the blue sky like this, it’s still freezing. Back in Argentina, blue bright sky means warm sunny day. But that’s not the case here.

“Kun!”

Sergio already has a smile when he turns his head to the familiar voice. The smile gets even brighter when he sees David with a brilliant, open smile on his face. Suddenly, he feels a little less cold than before. A nice warm feeling rushes in his vein as David walks closer."

Good morning, Kun!” David greets him and bumps his shoulder with his.

“Good morning.” Sergio greets him back, trying to ignore how his heart beats a little faster.

“Nice day, yes?”

Sergio snorts. “Yeah. The sun is out there, but it’s still freaking cold.”

David lets out an easy laugh. And it makes something warm grows in Sergio’s chest.

“Cold?”

David still has the remaining of his laughter in his smile when he asks Sergio.

Sergio rubs his hands together. He bows his head down as David’s smile suddenly makes him too nervous.

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “My hands are freezing.”

He can feel that David is taking another step towards him. He lifts his head up when David shadow falls on his hands. But before he can really process anything, he already feels the warmth from David’s hand, wrapping his.

Sergio quickly looks down. His heart skips a beat or two when he realizes that David is now holding his hand. And when he lifts his gaze to look at David, David is still smiling at him. But it’s another smile. A different kind of smile that Sergio cannot put into words. A soft, gentle smile. But at the same time, almost a seductive one.

“Better?”

David’s voice makes Sergio blinks. He gasps a little. He tries to say something, but David's eyes in front of him makes his brain freezes in the cold morning.

“Feeling better? Warmer?” David repeats his question. Still with his mesmerizing smile.

Sergio nods. He can’t say a word. Can’t really think about anything but the fact that David is now holding his hands.

“Good,” David nods. “Good.”

Sergio feels that David’s hands are slipping out, and without thinking he holds David’s hands back.

“No,” he says. He braces himself to level his eyes with David’s. “Please, no.”

David’s smile fades from his lips. There is a question his eyes as he raises one of his eyebrows while staring at Sergio.

Sergio bites his lower lip. He shakes his head.

“Please, David, don’t let me go.”

Sergio was whispering, but it’s like there are no other sound, no other things in this world besides him and David.

"Don't let me go... Just... don't go," Sergio whispers again.

There is that moment of silence, when Sergio is almost frustrated, waiting for David to say something. Anything. Because anything that David says will be better than silence. And then he feels David squeezes his hand gently. He forgets how to breathe when the tips of David’s lips are curling up into a beautiful soft smile.

He shakes his head lightly, eyes looking straight at Sergio’s.

“I won’t, Kun, ” he says, with voice only a little above a whisper. “I won’t let you go…”

He squeezes Sergio’s hand once again, and gently pulls his hand away from Sergio.

Sergio freezes where he is standing. Heart beating fast, he watches as David walking away from him to where the others are already gathering to start the training. A few steps away, David stops, and turns a little. He smiles as he gestures a little with his chin.

“Come on,” he says. “Training is waiting.” And that smile is still there. The smile that warms Sergio in the cold breeze of Manchester.

Not realizing that he is also smiling, Sergio makes his way to David.

He knows that even though they’re not holding hands at the moment, they are holding each other now. And no, Sergio will not let David go.


End file.
